russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kantar Media survey shows IBC's ratings
July 19, 2013 The government-sequestered television and radio network IBC-13 now gives Kapinoy viewers more reason to tune in as The Kapinoy Network shares its gratitude for the recent success privatization of its homegrown primetime shows in the ratings game in being a certified Kapinoy. For the data based on Kantar Media show that IBC-13 has been winning over competition in the battle over primetime ratings. This is according to a report to PEP by the corporate communications department of IBC. On Friday (July 19), the Kantar Media overnight ratings indicated that for all of primetime (6pm-1am), IBC is number 2 most-watched network while ABS-CBN is number 1 and GMA is number 3 Based on the said reprt, IBC had an audience share of 43.6% beating ABS-CBN's 50.4% and following GMA's 30.2%. More notably, IBC's primetime triumvirate Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (35.2%), The Weakest Link (32.5%) and Born to be a Star (33.1%) are number 1 in a total of 40.8% audience share compared to ABS-CBN's 39.7% and GMA's 24.5%. Moreover, owing to the remarkable viewership performances of its primetime TV triumvirate are The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Born to be a Star on the same day continues to lead in the latest nationwide TV ratings, making it as 3 of the most watched TV program in the country, IBC landed in the number 1 position in terms of household viewership with a total of 40.8% household shares, compared to the network leader ABS-CBN's 39.7% and GMA's 24.5%. "We are very happy with our programs' high ratings and with the fact that more Filipinos are making the switch to see what the Kapinoy Network has to offer them. It is evident that they like what they see, hence the rise in our viewership ratings. On our part, we at IBC are committed to further explore all possibilities to provide the highest quality of service and content to our publics," shared Boots Anson-Roa, IBC's President and CEO. Aside from winning ratings, IBC-13 makes an action-packed line-up of sports programming with more sports fans with PBA and NBA for basketball, boxing matches The Main Event and MMA fighter fans in ONE FC. "Kapinoy Network has started winning primetime in the ratings race, making our primetime programming more exciting." Prepare to the million-peso prize as IBC brings the hit game show The Weakest Link every weeknights at 8:30pm. Hosted by Richard Yap as Sir Chief puts 8 contestants and excites televiewers, check out the more exciting game show on primetime TV. Contestants win up to P1 million pesos in every episode and another peize of P50,000 pesos at stake for lucky televiewers who join the fun by texting TWL to number 8888 offers the contestants the chance to win P1 million to join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. The top-rating hit game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? airs every Saturdays at 8pm and Sundays at 9:30pm. Hosted by the Drew Arellano revolutionized TV viewing in the country. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers to join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service landline number 1-908-1-000-000 and Filipino citizens who will also join the mini-'WW2BAM' game via number 8888 for Globe, Smart, Sun Cellular and Touch Mobile users Born to be a Star, the country's phenomenal top-rating and award-winning hit reality talent search show from America and United States of Endemol company, continues to be a rising contest of the perform like a singing superstar fans as her help to aspiring talent young singers from different high-schools and colleges, every Sunday at 8:00pm. Hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar as a popular singer and actress, with a panel judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of their very own primetime TV and to sing with a superstar. Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, 12-years-old and above qualified to join the contest. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet, prizes at stake include P1 million with management contract from Viva Artist Agency (VAA) and the music recording contract from Viva Records and Vicor Music. Every weeknights with an adventurserye My Family Xyriel at 9:00pm starring Xyriel Manabat, and the romantic dramaserye Safe In The Arms Of Love at 9:30pm starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, respectively. Nadine Lustre continues to be a love kilig couple romance in a teen drama anthology series Dear Heart every Saturday at 8:00pm. K-POP fans in the reality show K-POP Star Hunt every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 5:30pm, offering audiences a peek at what it takes to be the next big K-POP Kapinoy star. The regional competition is the biggest of its kind in local television history that captures the popularity of Korean Pop Music (K-Pop) in Asia and to give the Asian viewers a once in a lifetime opportunity to become a K-Pop artist. Prepare to fun and laughter out loud as the Kapinoy Comedy are two sitcoms Whattaboys at 9pm starring AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel, Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap at 9:45pm and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. at 10:30pm featuring Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi which features the parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with the stars of gag performers. These and more as IBC continues to heat up everyone's viewing habit week after week.